In a Day
by natural18
Summary: Syaoran's whipped. He wants her so bad. Little does he know, the feeling is mutual. All built up desire explodes in an unexpected night of passion. SS


**In a Day**

He couldn't handle it anymore. It was unbelievable, he, Li Syaoran, was being driven to near insanity by a mere college student. His torture began when his fiancée decided that it was time to move in together, and his large penthouse in Tokyo was undoubtedly large enough to accommodate the couple. Little to his knowledge, Sakura was even more clumsy at home than she was outside, bumping into low tables and falling over chairs.

But somehow, much to Syaoran's dismay, or hidden pleasure, the slender girl always ended up in a provocative position. Maybe Syaoran had a big imagination, but he swore that every single time the poor girl was crying out on the floor because of an accident, she was deliberately tempting him in, to devour her, dominate her, to make her scream.

He couldn't concentrate, he had been thinking about his sexy little tease for the past month, ever since she made his home her permanent residence.

When foreign investors visited his company base in China all the way from Europe, his head was in the clouds all throughout their meeting. Eventually, he had to hand the project responsibilities over to Hiiragizawa Eriol, his trusted friend and partner CEO in Li Corps.

God, he was whipped. Every little action Sakura did in his home looked erotic. From brushing her teeth to cooking him breakfast. Perhaps he was turned on by the fact that she liked prancing around his penthouse in a T-shirt, _his_ T-shirt, that reached her knees and, he suspected, panties.

But who could even think of making innocent Sakura participate in the activities in Syaoran's mind? Syaoran always felt like a pedophile whenever he caught himself undressing her with his eyes… that petite stature, long slim legs that were toned to perfection. He was sure that she was at least a B cup, the perfect size, not too large to be too promiscuous and yet not too small to be nonexistent. There were countless of times when he imagined himself ripping his t-shirt off of her and cupping the mounds of flawlessness. But again, who could ever think of doing such things to innocent white-angel Sakura?

Syaoran growled as he gripped the steering wheel. He was headed to pick up the demoness that was taking over his thoughts. As he parked his car in front of the main gates of Toudai, he was aware of the stares of the entering and exiting students. Who wouldn't notice such an expensive imported foreign car parked in front of a college campus?

He turned off the engine and waited, tapping his index finger against the steering wheel. Soon, he saw Sakura exiting the school campus and was about to walk past his car when he gave her a little honk. Startled, she spun around and her face lit up as she recognized the familiar sedan.

Syaoran was watching Sakura with his intense amber eyes. He watched as her white skirt swished around her knees with every step she took. He took note of how her forest green halter-top complimented her creamy white skin and striking eyes. Said beauty was walking toward his car when all of a sudden two college boys appeared. She turned toward them and engaged in conversation.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was glaring at the two boys. Who the hell did they think they were, talking to his girlfriend? They were standing too close to her. When one of the reached out to pat her arm, Syaoran was about to get out of the car and knock that boy out into oblivion. Thankfully, they parted ways and Sakura slid into the leather seat next to him.

"Hey there Syao-kun," Sakura greeted as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Who were those two assholes?" he grumbled out as he pulled out of his parking space.

"They were just classmates," Sakura replied nonchalantly as she snuggled into her seat and listened to the background music.

"Well, I think that they were standing too close to you," Syaoran complained.

"Aw, is Syao-kun jealous?"

"Damn right I am," he pouted adorably.

"Don't worry cutie, you're the only man for me," Sakura leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me cutie?"

"But I think you _are_ cute!"

"No, I am _handsome, sophisticated, suave_, NOT cute."

Sakura giggled. "Whatever Syaoran."

~*~*~

"Ne, Syao-kun, do you want peanut butter and jelly or peanut butter and honey?" Sakura called out from the kitchen.

"Whatever you're having is fine," he replied from their bedroom.

"Okay, I'm done," She carried the sandwiches on two plates to their bedroom. Just as she was about to enter, Syaoran walked out, causing a collision. They fell and landed entwined in the hallway floor, sandwiches askew.

Sakura's head was resting on Syaoran's abdomen and she spotted a sandwich right above Syaoran's head. Without thinking, she yelled out "Five second rule!" and slid up to reach it, causing friction against Syaoran's body and causing to groan quietly, which did not go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Syao-kun? Why are you groaning? Are you hurt? Did you hit your head?" She reached up to touch his head, feeling for any abnormal bumps in his scalp.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was beneath her attempting to control himself. It was not helping matters that Sakura's hands were currently running through his hair and that her chest was in his face as she straddled him and looked for any injuries. _'Okay, Li Syaoran, breathe, just breathe'_ It didn't help. Blood kept rushing south and soon he had a very prominent hard-on.

"Syao-kun, are you sure you're alright?"

"Mmm," Syaoran groaned out. _'Must not flip her over and ravish her… must not flip her over… must not'_ he mentally chanted. It didn't work. Before either of them noticed, Sakura was on her back as Syaoran stared down at her like a predator that caught his prey.

"S-syao..ran," Sakura whispered as she gazed up into his eyes with her own very large orbs.

Syaoran delved in and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Lips against lips then tongue battling with tongue, before they separated to gasp for air. Syaoran continued to kiss her. He couldn't control himself any longer, it was too much torture. His sanity was on the brink of snapping. He could only feel now, and hear Sakura's gasps of pleasure as he found her sensitive spots. He nipped and licked at her neck, covering it with his mark, as Sakura exposed more of her neck to him and let out a moan.

Suddenly, reality donned on Sakura. With much effort, she pushed Syaoran away. "W-wait," she panted, as she stared into his lust filled eyes. "Why?"

"Because you are my fiancée," he kissed her hand that was keeping him at a distance. "Because you drive me insane," he pulled her to him, encasing her in a strong embrace. "Because you make me feel like this," he lightly rocked his hips against her, letting her feel his predicament.

"O-oh my…" Sakura was finally aware that Syaoran was currently sporting an extremely large hard-on. "Isn't that… uncomfortable?"

"Damn right it is," he growled, "It's your fault too, you should help me fix it since this isn't the first time."

Sakura stared at him and saw his eyes close as if he were in pain. Tentatively, she reached out and stroked his jaw line. "Syaoran," she whispered, "take me."

His eyes shot open, and Sakura could have sworn that she saw fire in them. In one motion, he swept her off the floor and deposited her onto their large bed. Like a hungry animal, he leaned in and gave her a long, bruising kiss that left her panting and relishing in his dominance over her.

Sakura's hands reached out and tentatively began to unbutton his dress shirt. Syaoran became impatient and tore it off himself, sending buttons flying everywhere. He hovered above Sakura on the bed as they simply stared at one another, catching their breaths. Emerald eyes closed and re-opened with a determined and fierce look, catching Syaoran off guard as he watched his innocent girlfriend transform into a sexy little vixen.

Sakura rolled them over so that she was straddling his hips. "Syaoran, I have a little confession to make." She leaned in and licked along his neck. "Tomoyo has been teaching me a few moves that I have been dying to try out on you."

Syaoran smirked and rolled them over once again, "Well, you will have to wait your turn Sa-ku-ra." He ground his erection into her core, making them both groan in pleasure.

Sakura felt heat pooling in the apex of her legs. It was all a blur now, she could only feel. She didn't know when they ended up nude; she didn't realize when it got dark outside. Right now, only she and Syaoran existed, and it was like nothing else mattered.

Bending his head, Syaoran encased one of her nipples in his teeth gently, and licked tip, causing Sakura to arch and her nails to dig into his bare back. He paid homage to her second breast as his fingers were driving her to the brink of insanity as they moved in and out of her wet, dripping core. He watched in fascination the expressions on Sakura's beautiful face, now flushed in a bright pink. He watched her closed eyes and her gasping breaths.

"S-syao!" she cried out as she reached her peak.

He pulled his fingers from her and replaced them with the tip of his erection. Slowly, without letting her come down from her high, he eased himself in, groaning at her wet tightness. As he reached her wall, he whispered a quick, "Forgive me" and thrusted all the way in. He winced as Sakura spasmed in pain, her emerald eyes flying open and filling with tears.

"Ah! It h-hurt's…"

"Sakura, I'm sorry," Syaoran's voice was an octave lower than normal. He hated causing his angel pain. After a while of neither of them moving, Sakura wiggled a bit and gasped at the sensation. Breathing hard, she moved again, and again, letting out a harsh cry of pleasure.

Syaoran had never seen anything so erotic in his life. Sakura was finding out about one of life's hidden secret, and she was currently moving her hips along the length of his erection. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands gripping the headboard.

"S-s-syao…" she whimpered, her breasts heaving with each breath she took.

Syaoran began moving his length inside her, they found a rhythm and not too soon after that, Sakura reached her second orgasm. Syaoran began pounding furiously into her, causing the bed to shake and relishing in her moans and gasps.

"Nnn… Syao… Syao… Nnnn" Sakura writhed wantonly under him. Just as she reached her third climax, he too let go.

The room was filled with their pants and then silence. Syaoran reached over and pulled her close to him, spooning around her.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this night," Syaoran murmured into her hair.

"Me too," Sakura whispered. "I was wondering when you would snap."

"Huh? What do you mean?" That caught Syaoran's attention.

"It was Tomoyo's idea in order for me to seduce you."

Even in the dark he could tell that she was blushing.

"Tomoyo said that I should wear your clothing around the house… she said that no man in their right mind could resist that. She also said to find as many opportunities as I could to show you a "playbunny" pose."

"You know, I should thank that Tomoyo one of these days," Syaoran said. "She's a genius."

"You're just a predictable male species."

"And you're a hot playbunny"

"Mmm, _you're_ bunny," she nipped his collarbone.

"Damn right"

He rolled on top of her. "So, did Tomoyo teach you anything else?"

"… Let's just say you should tell Eriol that you won't be going to work tomorrow," murmured Sakura, smirking.

* * *

wiggles eyebrows


End file.
